


Afterglow

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabble #17 - Christmas fire
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabble #17 - Christmas fire

Harry panted before collapsing next to Severus. 

"Thank Merlin for cushioning charms," Harry grinned. "Makes this marble floor comfy."

Severus waved a wand to clean the mess, then summoned a blanket to wrap around them. Skin-to-skin felt wonderful and Harry all but purred as he nestled next to Severus. The fire warmed the air as Severus ran warm hands over Harry's body.

Harry spied the champagne Severus must have set up before they started. "Perfect!" He smiled as he took a sip.

Severus smiled fondly at his husband. "I thought you might like it." He gave Harry a soft kiss.


End file.
